


The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

by Rainbowrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Kate both know that this is a dangerous game, but oh it's so much <em>fun</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narceus/gifts).



> C desperately needed some Kate/Peter fic on AO3. Your wish is my command darlin
> 
> This is set before the series begins obviously, and sets the precedent for them working together in season 4 ;)

Peter is perfectly aware that Derek’s panting over Kate. The poor boy even fancies that he’s in love with her, probably trying to displace all those feelings from that poor Paige girl onto her. Trying to dive so deep into Kate that he can make himself forget what he did. Not that it works, not when just looking into a mirror at the wrong moment can bring it all back. Once he even swore Derek staring angstily into a particularly calm puddle. The boy is such a brooder that it's vaguely embarrassingly that they're related. So he killed a girl. Let it _go_ already. No amount of wishing will change the past. You have to control your present instead.

But the point is, Peter knows exactly where Derek stands. He’s always hopelessly transparent. But what he  _doesn’t_  know is what’s going on in Kate’s head. 

Oh, he knows she’s dangerous. He can see it in every step she takes, the way she walks with a swing to her hips and a pretty pout to her lips like she’s just begging you to ravage her. She laughs like she’s the ditzy blonde in a horror movie, and she smiles like she’s the monster. She reminds him of himself. He’s self-aware enough to know how much he likes that. Who but himself could ever keep his interest? Everyone else is so painfully boring. Only his sister can keep up with him mentally, but she has this annoying habit of lecturing him about things.

So when Kate pulls a gun on him in the school parking lot, he’s not surprised one bit.

“Now really,” he drawls, not bothering to pretend to flinch. “Is that necessary? I just wanted to talk to you. You know,” he raises his eyebrows. “Maybe say something about  _if you break his heart I’ll break your legs_? Technically I suppose that’s the father’s job usually, but as Derek hasn’t seen fit to tell his father about you I guess the duty falls to me.” He sighs heavily, placing a hand on his heart. It doesn't skip a beat. “What we do for family.” 

“They’re a blessing and a curse,” Kate says with a smile, flicking her hair behind her with one hand even as the other keeps the gun aimed steady right between his eyes. Smart girl. He could probably survive a shot to the heart, even if it is silver. He's old enough, and more importantly he _wants_ to enough. He's not about to die here by this little girl's hand. “Derek told you about me.” It’s not a question, but Peter answers it anyway. 

“No, for some reason he doest quite… _trust_ me with his little girlfriends anymore." Peter mentally rolls his eyes. Derek's been trying so hard to keep her secret that it's been driving Peter up a while pretending not to know. Honestly, who would believe _I fell on my friend's fencing sword_ when a hickey didn't heal quite fast enough? Peter truly despairs of the future of their pack. Thank god Derek will never be an Alpha. Peter must just have to give it all up and become an omega rather than deal with _that_ shit show. "But he didn't he didn’t have to. I know my nephew. Now,” he lowers his lashes and peers up at her flirtatiously. “Do we really need all that weaponry for a friendly little chat?”  

“Oh sugar,” Kate laughs, “All my favorite chats involve weaponry.”

“Fair enough,” Peter nods. They’re his favorite too. But his usually don’t come so… crude. He resists the urge to wrinkle his nose against the smell of gun oil. He hopes Kate isn’t really so boring as to try and shoot him. He’d had such high hopes for her. This little town is so boring usually, even if it his. He'd welcome a little fun, especially if it came in such a nice package. “Perhaps we can move this talk somewhere a little more… private however.”

Slowly, Kate lowers her gun. “I think I have just the place.”

 _Just the place_ turns out to be her shitty little hotel room. Not the room she actually stays in, Peter can tell from one sniff that she doesn’t ever spend more than a few minutes there. He wonders idly how long it'll take him to find her real hide-away. He gives himself at least 8 hours. She is a Hunter after all, even if she is just a human.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Kate asks sweetly.

“Oh, just felt like I should get to know the lovely lady Derek’s been so taken with lately.” Peter says, just as sweetly. “It’s an uncle’s job to watch over his nephew after all, make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.” He’s not going to let anyone hurt Derek, not after all the work he’d put into him to make him the perfect beta. Peter’s going to be Alpha one day, and Derek’s going to be absolutely devoted to him. Paige had been a miscalculation, she was meant to survive and tie Derek to him even further – proof that following Peter meant that Derek got whatever he wanted. The stupid bitch had died though, and now this one was threatening the tenuous connection he was finally reforming with Derek. Sometimes he thought the boy wasn’t worth it, but you didn’t go giving up on investments that quickly.

Besides, he loves Derek. He’s family, and Peter Hale believes in many things but above all he believes in the power of blood. Derek may be annoying and he may hate many (many) of his family, but they are _family._ Better to watch the world burn with them than to live with anyone else.

“Oh really,” Kate licks her lips as she stretches out along the bed almost lazily. “And how were you planning to get to know me?”

He quirks an eyebrow. Peter honestly hadn’t really been expecting that. Oh he’d come to the room planning to fuck her, but he hadn’t foreseen it being offered so quickly. He likes surprises. Well, he likes them as long as he has a better one planned. 

“In every which way,” Peter slides down onto the bed alongside her, clasping her wrists in each hand as he straddles her. She stretches out her neck like an offering, and he  _burns_  with desire. He kisses her pulse point, pressing his teeth to it just hard enough to let her know that he could rip out her throat in a second, and delights in how her heartbeat doesn’t falter for a moment. She undulates under him, pressing their crotches together as she wraps one leg around him like a vise, trapping him against her. He can feel the hard line of a knife against her thigh, rubbing up right against his erection. Peter grinds against it, nearly closing his eyes in delight.

“Well,” she darts her tongue into his ear. “What are you waiting for?” She bares her teeth and bites him hard enough to bruise even his skin. He twists her arms behind her with strength just shy of twisting them out of their sockets, thrusting against the knife in her pants as he licks down the pale column of her throat.

Oh this is going to be a  _fun_.

—

It turns into a routine. Derek meets Kate at the opposite end of town from the Hale House. She drives him to school even though he could probably run there faster, and kisses him goodbye while whispering endearments and promises to him. Then she drives back to her hotel room, where she fucks Peter until it’s time to go pick Derek up from school.

Her father’s effusive in his praise, lavishing her with compliments about how brilliant she is to have wrapped not one but two of the monsters around her little finger. She basks in his regard, and doesn’t tell him how Peter’s the best sex she’s ever had, how sometimes he smiles at her like  _she’s_  the mouse in his trap. She knows that if she ever mentions it he would make her move the plan up, destroy the Hales tomorrow instead of next month. And Kate doesn’t want to destroy them just yet. She’s having so much  _fun_.

So she lets Peter blindfold her and she fucks him with her hands tight around his throat and even without her vision she knows exactly what his smile looks like against her breasts. She knows that he’s planning to kill her, probably kill her whole family, but she’s planning that too. If she moves a step too fast, or a step too slow, it’s game over and she’s dead. It’s the best game she’s ever played, and it’s not over yet so they might as well have fun in the meantime.


End file.
